Crimson Tears
by Banshee01
Summary: This is a ONE SHOT fic. I know its a little strange, I blame it on the cookies I ate this morning. Its about Youko and Suuichi. Please enjoy.


Banshee-I just felt like writing something weird. Please enjoy…I know its short, but hey it's a one shot.

I don't own YYH.

**Crimson Tears**

Darkness was all around him and he was afraid. He knew he shouldn't be. But, he couldn't help it, here he was defenseless. Here he was alone; alone and weak. Slowly, he reached a hand up and gently ran it through damp crimson locks. He smiled bitterly, he knew the fear was winning and that was one thing he could not afford. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He knew **_He _**wanted him to be scared. It was **his** way of bringing him to submission. But it wouldn't work this time...he hoped.

_"Kurama..."_

Kurama's heart quickened and his stomach tightened itself into knots. **He **was coming, and **he **knew that he was afraid.

_"Kurama..."_

The red head closed his eyes as his heart leapt to his throat, choking him. 'Calm down,' He whispered to himself. 'You're fear is his weapon, take that away and he will have nothing.'

_"Yes pet, you keep telling yourself that."_ An all too familiar voice cooed from somewhere to his right.

Kurama took in a shuddering breath in an effort to tame his fear. 'It will all be over soon. You'll be alright.' He whispered.

Suddenly the voice began to laugh, a soft almost purring sound. _"You sound like a child about to receive an injection."_

Kurama licked his suddenly dry lips. The voice had moved. Now it was on his left and closer then before.

_"No need to bristle like that pet, I don't want to harm you." _The voice had moved yet again, now it was right by his ear, so close that Kurama could feel the warm rush of air when he spoke.

Kurama bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling while his stomach was in the process of shriveling up somewhere near his feat.

_"Now my pet, we have much to talk about." _The voice purred softly.

Kurama stiffened and tried to scoot away. He was shocked to find that two strong arms, which hadn't been there a moment before, were wrapped possessively about his waist preventing him from moving.

"Let me go...Youko." Kurama whispered, almost afraid to say the name.

His demand seemed to only make the demon laugh. Kurama shuttered slightly, he hated that laugh.

_"We've been through this Kurama, you know what I came here for." _

"…"

Youko growled softly. _"I want my freedom Kurama. You can no longer keep me caged in your subconscious. It's time for me to take over."_

Kurama's heart seemed to stop for a moment as he digested the notion. It was true that youko had been getting more powerful over the years, but was it possible for him to break out? If he did, what would happen to him,** Suuichi**? He didn't know…he just didn't know.

Youko held the quaking boy to his chest. Enjoying the fear that ebbed from him. To pass the time, he reached up and began to play with a delicate lock of his hair. The fox did this for a few moments, allowing his pervious statement to sink into the boy, letting him come to the full reality of it all. _"Don't think I can't boy." _He added, breaking the silence at just the precise time.

"How?" Kurama asked, voice breaking.

Youko chuckled softly at the boys question. _"Do you really wish to know pet?"_

The boy sat still for a moment, verdant eyes darkening as he contemplated his response. "Yes." He answered slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure of himself.

"_To start pet, I shall slowly begin to take control of your body…then your life, and finally…your mind."_ The old Kitsune informed softly.

The boy gasped and tried to escape his embrace. Youko tightened his grip, holding him firm against him. _"You have always known this day would come pet, I've made sure of that…" _Youko taunted softly. _"Remember…it was around your fifth birthday when I first told you…"_

The boy stopped struggling and sagged in the foxes arms. Youko noticed the change and gently began to stroke the boys back, in what would should have been comforting motions. But to Suuichi, they were anything but.

Kurama sagged in the monsters arms, struggling was futile. What was he going to do? He didn't want to die! But how could he win? This was Youko, his living nightmare. There was nothing he could do, he was going to die and no one could save him.

Hopelessness welded up inside him like a flood of cold water. It filled his thoughts, his mind, and his eyes.

Drip.

Kurama sniffed lightly as tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't feel ashamed about it, there was no reason to. He was going to die anyway…so why shouldn't he indulge? Who was going to see him?

Youko wrinkled his nose as something wet suddenly dropped onto his right forearm. He shifted slightly so he could see what it was. To his surprise, a small drop of water shimmered there. Youko arched an eyebrow in confusion, where had it come from? He moved again slightly and it slid off his arm into nothingness. Youko blinked as another drop fell onto his arm, where _was_ this water coming from?

As if to answer his question, Kurama sniffed lightly. Youko placed a clawed finger under the boy's chin and turned his head so he could peer into his face.

'Well…' Youko thought, 'I found where the water is coming from.'

The boy's eyes had turned an angry red color, as water seeped from their corners to roll down his cheeks and drip from his chin.

Youko's mind worked automatically for him as he contemplated on what his other, more soft side, was doing. In only a matter of moments, his brain had the answer for him. Kurama was crying. It was some sort of human mechanism triggered by intense grief, sorrow, or pain.

Confused, Youko reached out and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Why was he crying?

Had it been something he had said?

The end


End file.
